NUESTRA HISTORIA
by kalulu13
Summary: Una niña curiosa antes de dormir, pide lo que quiere, un cuento del más maravilloso mundo y de la más bella relación...


HOLA! soy kalulu13, es mi primer fik de esta hermosisisisisisisima pareja, AMO EL SORATO!!, es algo cortito y muy simple, espero que les guste y me dejen sus valiosisimos comentarios. No hace falta decir que Digimon no es mio, ni sus personajes, ni nada, esto es solo por mera diversión sin beneficio alguno. espero les guste!!

NUESTRA HISTORIA

-Cuéntame, cuéntame- clamaba la pequeña niña acostada en su cama.

-Muy bien- respondió aquella hermosa mujer, acariciando el cabello de la niña suavemente.

-¿Cómo iba? A sí… Hace muchos años, siete niños fueron elegidos para salvar a este mundo y otro mundo fuera de su imaginación, un mundo fantástico, un mundo llamado Digimundo…-

Siete niños llegaron a una isla, conocieron a siete digimons, cada uno unió fuerzas, así se formaron las parejas, los equipos, y el equipo más fuerte, era el que hacían los catorce. Fueron enfrentando retos inimaginables, pusieron sus vidas en peligro una y otra vez, pero eso solo los hacía más fuertes, descubrieron que dentro de ellos había una fuerza invencible, y eso se reafirmo al ganar su primera gran batalla, aún a costa de el primer sacrificio que presenciarían, sin embargo, otra se aproximaba y con ella dolorosos momentos…

-¿Emblemas? -

Si, cada uno tenía un emblema diferente., valor, amistad, amor, sabiduría, lealtad, sinceridad y esperanza… pero pasó algo horrible en su segunda gran batalla, uno de los niños fue separado del equipo tras querer salvar a una camarada, y esto hizo que el grupo se fuera separando poco a poco…

-Tai…Tai regresa…-

Fue muy difícil, se sentían abrumados, el dolor los acosaba, y su peor error fue separarse, pues dos de los emblemas necesitaban forzosamente que estuvieran juntos…

-¡El del Amor y la Amistad!- interrumpió la niña emocionada.

-Así es, deja que continué cielo…-

La portadora del amor fue la primera en separarse, después el de la sabiduría, seguido por la de la sinceridad, continuada por el de la lealtad, dejando al portador de la amistad junto con el de la esperanza, pero estos tampoco tardaron en separarse…aunque eran hermanos.

-¿Regresaras pronto?-

Era la pregunta que todos se hacían, aunque todos la dedicaban a una persona diferente, pasado un tiempo, aquel niño perdido regresó, con un valor diferente, con más energía, y se dispuso a reunir a todos sus amigos, mientras los reunía, cada uno lentamente se percato de que sus emblemas brillaban en ocasiones diferentes, pero ellos aun no sabían el significado de estos, bueno, no todos…

-¡Sora detente! ¡No huyas!-

Gritaban dos de los niños al ver que su camarada huía desesperada para no verles la cara, la verdad es que ella estaba muy confundida, la causa era su emblema, pues esta no se sentía digna de portarlo, lo consideraba una maldición, y ellos no lo sabían, las respuestas que buscaban sobre los emblemas ella los tenía, pero estos traerían mucho dolor a uno de ellos y también a ella, puesto que estuvo luchando sola y guardando secretos…

-¿El emblema de la Amistad?-

Parecía que nadie tenía problema alguno con su emblema, excepto el… y ella.

-¡Yo soy una niña que se crío sin conocer el verdadero Amor!-

Ambos tenían las cargas más insoportables, con más responsabilidad, con más dolor. Sin embargo no había tiempo, descubrieron que había un octavo niño elegido, su misión, unirlo a ellos, o perder, para ello regresaron a su mundo, nuestro mundo, y una gran sorpresa fue descubrir quien era el octavo niño, o más bien niña, puesto que era la hermana del valor, la portadora de la luz.

-¡Kari!-

Con este descubrimiento se desató la tercera batalla, sentimientos de venganza se apoderaron de sus corazones, tras haber ganado, se fueron de regreso con confusión al digimundo, pero también con una nueva misión y ánimos regenerados, que por desgracia no fueron recibidos como ellos lo esperaban.

-¡Guamon!-

-¡Piximon!-

Sus amigos digimons, de los que se fueron haciendo en sus primeras aventuras, estaban muriendo, el enemigo los mataba cruelmente frente a ellos si nada que poder hacer, la impotencia los domina, y la confusión se hace presente…

-La verdad es que yo no creo en la Amistad ¿Por qué me tocó este emblema?-

Esas confusiones fueron separando al grupo, tras una triste pelea de mejores amigos, era cruel que se separaran después de encontrarse…

-¿Pero, hermano?-

-TK, Matt quiere estar solo por un tiempo, dejemos que se vaya-

La portadora del amor mostraba como este por fin le correspondía, demostrando su maternidad diariamente con los más pequeños, la luz y la esperanza.

-Ya no quiero ver más muertes, duele mucho-

-Yo me iré con ella, es muy peligroso que se vaya sola-

Así quedaron tres grupos, Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK y Kari, en otro Mimi y Joe, y por ultimo, Matt.

Sus caminos fueron diferentes, pero el destino era el mismo, y cuando por fin se reunieron, empezó la batalla final… pero no era realmente la ultima…

-¿Donde estamos?-

Tras haber luchado, aún cuando sus digivices y emblemas fueron destruidos, ellos no se rindieron, e hicieron explotar aquella característica, ese rasgo que los distinguía, ganando la pelea y salvando a ambos mundos… pero, la despedida fue muy tiste, sin embargo, sabrían que se volvería a ver, y no estaban equivocados, aún lejos del digimundo, los ocho establecieron relaciones muy unidas, que se pondrían a prueba en cuanto…

-¡La puerta del Digimundo se volviera a abrir!- la pequeña niña dijo entusiasmada.

-Ja ja, si así es, aún no entiendo por que de todas las historias que te puedo contar, siempre eliges esta, y siempre quieres apresurarla- le respondió la bella mujer tiernamente.

-Es que aquí no hablas mucho de ellos- contestó la infante con un poco de reproche.

-¿Entonces quieres que solo te diga lo más importante?-

-¡Sí, sí!-

-Muy bien- dijo la mujer sin sorpresa alguna.

Pues sí, tres años después se volvieron a reunir los niños, junto con tres nuevos integrantes, Davis, Yolei y Cody, después se unió Ken, haciendo de ocho una docena, nuevamente empezó otra batalla, y en el transcurso de esta, dos de los doce niños, que en realidad ya no eran tan niños, empezaron a descubrir sentimientos extraños e introvertidos que sacudían sus corazones, por supuesto me refiero a que sentían Amor, no fue inesperado que quien lo sintiera fuera la portadora del Amor, pero fue una sorpresa saber quien era el afortunado, que más que afortunado, ganador, pues el también la amaba, pero no era capas de decírselo, así que ella dio el primer paso, por cierto, te diré, que el era el portador de la Amistad, claramente son Matt y Sora.

-¡Es tan romántico!, el Amor y la Amistad, siempre van de la mano- interrumpió nuevamente la niña.

-Si, así es- mencionó la hermosa dama.

-¿Pero que pasó con aquel chico que trato de salvarla antes de desaparecer?-

-Buen, el, se convierto en el mejor amigo de ambos, la apoyaba a ella y a el en todo, fue el primero en darles su bendición, solo querían que fueran felices-

-Que tierno- dijo la niña con voz de ensueño.

Así es, el Amor y la Amistad habían decidido que sus vidas tendrían que estar unidas, pero no fueron los únicos en hacer una decisión así, Yolei y Ken también descubrieron esto, cabe decir que Yolei portaba el digiegg del amor, heredado por la portadora del emblema.

La relación era hermosa, pero el joven era un cantante famoso y eso interrumpía su relación constantemente, sin embargo ella siempre le daba su espacio, solo le importaba que volviera con el, y el siempre regresaba a sus brazos, pero esto no podría ser posible…

-¿Qué le han propuesto matrimonio?-

Al parecer un joven de la misma preparatoria le había propuesto matrimonio a la elegida, la madre de esta estaba más que feliz pues el era un muchacho de una familia muy prometedora, y aunque no le cayera mal el novio de su hija, admitía que no le gustaba la idea de que se haya enamorado de un "rocanrloero". Ella por su parte se opuso tremendamente, pero su amor se encontraba en una gira y no tenía a donde correr, desesperada salió de su casa corriendo a toda velocidad, cabe decir que era muy rápida, se dirigió al parque más lejano, el que estaba cerca de la casa de su amado, se apoyo en un árbol y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, desconsolada por la presión de su madre y la falta de apoyo, lloró.

-Me haces tanta falta- susurró para si misma…

-Entonces creo que… será mejor que estemos siempre juntos-

No podía creerlo, su amor, estaba ahí, tras de ella, sin pensarlo volteó, lo miro detenidamente, se veía exhausto, sus maletas estaban a un costado de él, parecía que acababa de llegar, pero era imposible, el estaba de gira, eso debía ser…

-Un sueño… que tonta eres Sora, dejo que mis emociones me controlen…-

-No, Sora, mírame… soy yo, Matt, tu Matt, y vine aquí, para quedarme…-

Imposible, realmente era él, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, según ella el no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ella, el no dudo un segundo y la tomo en sus brazos, en una abrazo fuerte pero suave, protegiéndola contra todo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Me entere… de la propuesta que te hicieron… ¿Cómo alguien puede atreverse a siquiera pensar en separarnos?-

Ante estas palabras la chica se suelta un poco alejándose de el y dejándolo con una cara de confusión…

-Sora… ¿Qué sucede?.

-Matt… yo… te amo, lo sabes.-

-Sora, lo sé, y tu sabes que yo te amo con locura, con todo mi ser.-

Las lágrimas en la chica se empezaron a acentuar cada vez más, era obvio que algo la acomplejaba…

-Pero… no puedo…-

Al ver el rostro de Sora, Matt no pudo más que cuestionarse ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que tanto la acomplejaba?... la respuesta era tan inconsistente, pero tan seria, y a la vez tan inmadura, sin embargo, no dependía de ella…

-Es… mi madre… ella no quiere… que siga contigo… ¡y yo te amo!-

-Sora… yo también te amo, dime, ¿Por qué tu madre tiene esa opinión sobre nosotros?-

Es que, desde la propuesta, no ha parado de decirme lo mucho que me conviene casarme con un hombre de futuro brillante, alguien que llegue lejos, por más que trato de decirle que tu vas a triunfar y que el dinero es lo que menos importa, ella insiste en que es necesario para asegurar una buena vida, y que ser cantante es algo muy difícil, además de seguir diciendo que tu y yo solo somos novios, y que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza con un buen hombre ¡quiere controlar mi vida!… ¡por que nunca me quiere entender!

Ante esto, el portador del emblema tembló un poco, pero casi inmediatamente tomo a la portadora del amor entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte y suavemente contra su pecho.

-Entonces dile a tu madre, que no se preocupe… por que yo me asegurare… me asegurare… de que nada te falte…-

Esas palabras, ¿Qué era lo que el quería decir? Acaso el… no, no era posible, ¿o si?

-Sora…. ¿sabes por que me fui durante todo este tiempo?-

-Por tu gira-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-La verdad, es que yo me inscribí en la academia de astronomía… y fui seleccionado, Sora… seré astronauta, y te prometo darte todo ¡todo!, ¡no habrá nadie en este mundo ni nunca que te pueda ofrecer lo que yo!-

-Pero… Matt… ¿acaso tú?-

-Si, dile a tu madre que yo te haré inmensamente feliz…-

-M-Ma-Matt…-

Secó lentamente las lagrimas que corrían por esas mejillas delicadas, que al mismo tiempo eran cubiertas por esos mechones rojos de su cabello tan peculiar, mientras que el no podía tener la mirada más despejada y concentrada, esos ojos azules, eran verdad… sin embargo las lagrimas brotaron a cantaros dulcemente cuando el se separo de ella y se inclino de frente, lentamente saco una cajita de terciopelo roja que tenía en su chaqueta… la abrió frente a ella, y esas palabras… esas suaves palabras, ni el viento pudo con ellas…

-Sora, eres todo lo que le da sentido a mi vida, la razón de mi ser y el motivo para triunfar, el motor de mi andanza, el alma en mi cuerpo, la artista de los cuadros de mi vida, la cantante en mis sueños, la estrella en mis noches, la niña en mi vida… Sora, amor, cielo, vida… me harías el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, si tu… ¿Aceptas Casarte Conmigo?-

…!! No lo podía creer, las palabras no alcanzaban para contener esa emoción en su pecho, antes de decir una palabra cayo de rodillas quedando frete a el, tal acción tomo por sorpresa al chico, quien trato de sostenerla, pero esta no lo necesito por que tenía un control sobre su cuerpo, y sabía que hacer, sin más que decir, le planto un beso, uno de esos que solo la portadora del amor sabía dar, y que solo el portador de la amistada había probado.

-Si… ¡Si!, si quiero, ¡quiero casarme contigo Matt!-

-Sora… ¡Sora!-

Así, los jóvenes fueron con sus familias para darles la noticia, antes de cualquier reacción de los padres, Sora informo que continuaría sus estudios para ejercer la profesión que quisiera y no la de florista como quería su madre, y sobre todo, Matt anunció su cambio repentino de actividad, pidiéndole a la madre de Sora el permiso para hacer de su hija, su mujer, pero para esto los jóvenes decidieron tomarse un tiempo antes que nada, hasta que sus trabajos estuviesen bien, y fijaron fecha, dentro de 5 años (pues tenían 16)

-¿Y que pasó? - Pregunto la niña curiosa.

-Pues…- Sonrió picáramente la mujer.

-Dime, dime, ándale…-

-Pues, ¿Qué crees?-

-¡Se casaron!-

-Ja, ja, ja, pues si, si se casaron… y vivieron felices por siempre.-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Pues, qué más quieres?-

-Pues… no se, detalles…no se.-

-Bueno, digamos que la historia sigue su curso, y aún no hay un final.-

-Mmmm… ya veo…-

-Auch…-

-¿Pasa algo?... Mami…-

-No, no pasa nada, es solo tu hermanito que me esta pateando…-

-¡Es que ya va a nacer!- Decía la niña entusiasmada.

-No comas ansias, y ya es hora de que te duermas.-

La mujer se despidió con un dulce beso en la frente, dejando a la niña arropada y lista para dormir, una vez que era más notorio su sueño profundo, apago la luz del cuarto (que por cierto era muy lujoso y lleno de toda la clase de juguetes que podría tener una niña) y salió de ahí.

Mientras se dirigía a su recamará atravesando el hermoso corredor.

-Mi amor… ¿ya se durmió Yumi?- preguntó un hombre rubio y penetrantes ojos azules.

-Si… y tu ya deberías de estar dormido, cariño.-

-Pero mira quien habla, tu eres la embrazada cielo.-

-Ja, si, se nota verdad.-

-Aún así, sigues igual de hermosa.-

Dijo esto mientras la tomaba por la "pancita" y le daba un beso en la boca, acompañado de becitos en toda la cara.

-Ja, me haces cosquillas…-

-Eso no es todo lo que te puedo hacer…- le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

-Pero… sabes que no se puede, no en mi estado.- le recordó muy a su pesar la pelirroja.

-Lo se amor, me tendré que contener mucho más, pero sabes que quiero cinco hijos.-

-Lo sé, pero necesitas consultarlo conmigo, ¿sabes?-

-¿Quieres tener cinco hijos conmigo?-

-Pues… ya vamos en dos.-

Ambos rieron suavemente, mientras se dirigían a su recamara a dormir (nada más a eso, recuerden que ella estaba embarazada)

-Y dime ¿Cuál fue la historia que le contaste hoy?-

-¿Quieres adivinar?-

-Trataría, pero sabes que no soy bueno en eso… ¿y bien?-

-Pues, cual más… la nuestra tontito, nuestra historia.-

FIN.

Wiiii, espero que les haya gustado... comentarios? plisss


End file.
